Steadfast and Valiant
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The moments in which friendship turned to love in the lives of the Steadfast and the Valiant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The moments in which friendship turned to love in the lives of the Steadfast and the Valiant.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. So here is Lucy and Tarrin's story...parts of it at least. Enjoy!

**Steadfast and Valiant**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

15 Fairdawn 1010

Tarrin fidgeted with his tunic then gave up with a sigh. If Raisa weren't training in King Lune's court, he'd consider asking her help. He did miss her, chatterbox though she was. By the Lion, with his nerves one would think he was preparing to propose. Even in the privacy of his bedchamber, Tarrin felt himself blush scarlet. He picked up the gift he had spent the last three months perfecting and then glanced in the mirror one last time. At least, the flush was fading already.

Striding into the hall, Tarrin could only hope he would be able to find her before the celebration started in earnest. He didn't much fancy having to press through all those princes and dukes who had descended on the Cair this year. Apparently, Narnia's allies had translated the occasion of Queen Lucy's 18th birthday as an opportune moment to start seeking the Valiant's hand in earnest. Or so the Kings had been grumbling for the last fortnight. Tarrin also didn't want anyone to think his gift was meant to be some sort of expression of an intent to court her. Especially the Kings.

He dodged through the servants finishing the last minute details and the ladies-in-waiting supervising them on Queen Susan's behalf. Tarrin finally emerged onto one of the smaller balconies overlooking the Eastern Sea. Queen Lucy's long brown hair hung down her back and shone an almost honey color in the morning sun. Her silver crown sparkled and the rich red of her gown completed the picture. Tarrin caught himself staring and quickly brushed a hand through his hair, trying to make it lay neatly. After all, a knight shouldn't present himself to his queen in an unkempt state if it could be helped.

"Tarrin?"

His ears started burning as Tarrin jumped. He quickly offered a short bow. "My Majesty. I mean, Your Queen. I mean, My Majesty Queen…" _By the Lion, how did I manage that one?_ Tarrin cleared his throat and studied the marble floor, fervently hoping that the floor might swallow him up as he heard Queen Lucy's tinkling laugh. "Forgive me, Queen Lucy, I fear my tongue defies me yet again."

The light touch of her hand on his sleeve made him look at her. Mirth danced in her blue eyes and an easy smile graced her pink lips. Queen Lucy smiled again. "I'm so glad you found me, Tarrin. Don't you know it's a great honor to be the first to make someone laugh on her birthday?"

Tarrin found himself smiling back at her. "Then I am most honored, Your Majesty." He looked down at the small package in his hand then started slightly. "Oh. I almost forgot- I mean, I hope you will forgive my intrusion, Your Majesty, but I wanted to give you this." He thrust the package into her hands, trying not to feel too foolish, and added belatedly, "For your birthday, I mean. It's a gift for your birthday."

Sometimes he wondered why Aslan even let him have a voice.

"Oh. Thank you, Tarrin." He clasped his hands behind his back as Queen Lucy opened the box. The tension was so unbearable that Tarrin was half-tempted to tug on the neck of his tunic again. Queen Lucy didn't seem to feel it though as a wide smile split her face as she drew out the delicately fashioned silver replica of the broken Stone Table with a golden Aslan standing on it. "Oh Tarrin! Where did you get this?"

"I made it. Well, that is, I made the design for it before taking it to Gark. See, I was trying to replicate how you described the scene when you were telling Maisee and the twins about the way you first came to Narnia. But Gark stated the piece would be too big if we did the full hill and the pillars. I wanted, well, that is I had hoped you would like to keep this with you when you are traveling upon the sea. A bit of home. Although, Aslan is always with us, of course. But, you know that." What was he saying? He didn't know but he also couldn't seem to stop. He looked away, still nervously babbling, "I didn't mean to imply that you wouldn't know that Aslan is with us, I mean, you…Your Majesty. I just meant that-"

"Tarrin! I love it. Thank you!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and Tarrin turned to look at her. That was a mistake. Queen Lucy's kiss, which had no doubt been intended for his cheek, landed on his lips instead.

Tarrin froze. He was kissing Queen Lucy. Or Queen Lucy was kissing him. He didn't quite know what to do but he was quite certain that he shouldn't have leaned into the kiss.

Queen Lucy jumped back, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a perfect 'o' of surprise. Tarrin's ears were burning. Clearing his throat, he bowed. "I- I'm glad the gift pleased you, Your Queen. Queen Lucy!" She startled and Tarrin flushed even more as he realized he had shouted. He bowed again, wishing he could just jump in the sea. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I should….I should go." He stepped back and stumbled as his heel knocked against someone else's foot.

Oh no. Tarrin righted himself then turned. His embarrassment grew as he met the stunned gazes of Queen Susan and King Edmund. He offered another bow. "Pardon, Majesties. I, uh, I didn't see, that is, I didn't realize you were there. I have to go. My parents are expecting me to do…something that isn't here." He bowed again, ears burning, then he finally managed to leave the room without causing himself or Queen Lucy any more humiliation. Tarrin leaned against the door and sighed. At least now that he had offered birthday felicitations to Queen Lucy, he could- Tarrin groaned then opened the door and stated in a rush, "Manyblessingstoyouonyourbirthday,QueenLucy."

He shut the door again before any of the royals could respond. Tarrin hung his head. Why could he never keep his wits around the youngest queen? A cold nose nudging his hand made him jump. One of King Edmund's Wolves was looking up at him with wide yellow eyes. "Are you trying to mate with Queen Lucy, Tarrin?"

Tarrin's jaw dropped then he stuttered, "N-No! You're not supposed to ask questions like that, Remus!" He hurried off before the Wolf could respond but he wasn't quite out of earshot when he heard Remus ask someone, probably his brother, "Why can't humans tell when they're trying to pick a mate?"

"I don't know. Let's ask Alpha once he stops barking."

Tarrin walked faster. He also refused to think about that accidental kiss. More than once. Or twice.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Poor Tarrin, but he's so adorable, right? :D Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The moments in which friendship turned to love in the lives of the Steadfast and the Valiant.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. So here is Lucy and Tarrin's story...parts of it at least. Enjoy!

**Steadfast and Valiant**

_**Part Two**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

16 Fairdawn 1010

"Mr. Tumnus!"

Lucy smiled as she waved at the Faun. He bowed courteously. "My dear Queen Lucy, how are you?" His expression turned concerned as he added in a more worried tone, "Should you be running so soon after breaking your leg?"

She took his proffered arm with a laugh. "My leg is fine." She glanced around then lowered her tone conspiratorially, "But I would be most grateful if you didn't tell Susan or the healers that I was being less than sedate."

The Faun shook his head, a fond smile spreading across his friendly face. "I shan't volunteer it, my dear Lucy."

They chattered about everything and nothing as they walked into the gardens. But after she stumbled slightly, Mr. Tumnus insisted that they sit on one of the marble benches lining the path. He looked quite concerned. "Oh dear, perhaps I should not have let you walk this far. Your leg must be paining you terribly. Oh dear. I know! I shall fetch the healers and tell them to bring a litter for you. Yes, that's just what I'll do!"

Lucy grasped his hand before he could leap up and dash off in his misplaced concern. "Oh, Mr. Tumnus, no!" She laughed and tugged on his hand. "Do sit down, you silly thing! I'm fine, I promise."

Mr. Tumnus sat but fiddled with his blue scarf. "Well, I suppose if you are quite certain that you are not in pain."

"I'm certain. Susan already made me rest for most of the day and I'm not even allowed to sit at court tomorrow." Lucy placed her hand on top of his, smiling. "Now, you simply must tell me how Harmonia is getting along."

She giggled as the Faun blushed at the mention of the sweet Apple Dryad he had begun courting in earnest last year. "H-Harmonia is very well. Very well, indeed. Thank you."

"And the wedding is…?"

Mr. Tumnus' eyes widened. "I have not yet asked her! It would be most unwise to set a date before I even ask for her hand."

Lucy giggled. "I'm so glad you agree. I fear several of the poppinjays who've invaded our fair Cair Paravel could use your tutelage, Mr. Tumnus. Two of them approached me with a recommendation for the best wedding date and they hadn't even been officially introduced to me." She paused then looked sideways at him, willing herself not to blush as she asked, "Have you seen Tarrin today?"

"Tarrin, Your Majesty?" Mr. Tumnus nodded and Lucy thought it was a rather reluctant one. "As I told your royal brother, the High King, I believe I saw Sir Delos leave the Cair just before noon with one of the patrols."

"Oh." Lucy's eyes narrowed as she twisted to face the Faun directly. "Why did my brother want to know where Tarrin was, Mr. Tumnus?"

Mr. Tumnus' fingers tangled in the fringe of his scarf. "W-why? I don't know exactly. King Edmund said the High King was going through growing pains."

"Oh, I just bet!"

"Your Majesty?"

Lucy pushed to her feet. "Forgive me for rushing off, Mr. Tumnus, but it seems I simply must have a word with my brothers."

She stormed off, leaving a bewildered Faun in her wake. A quick check proved that Edmund's Wolves were racing around the largest training yard, which could only mean that Edmund had sent them off. Lucy marched into the Army's Hall of Remembrance. Bast and Babur, Peter's twin Tiger guards were sitting on either side of the door leading to one of the smaller meeting rooms. Their green eyes lit with surprise at her approach but Lucy breezed by them to shove open the door. The only other person in the room besides her brothers was Oreius.

Peter straightened from where he had been leaning over one of many maps spread across the table. "Lucy? Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Lucy marched over to him and poked her finger into his chest. "How dare you treat Tarrin that way?"

"T-Tarrin?" Peter shot a look at Edmund then glanced back down at her. "I haven't seen Tarrin since training this morn."

"But you still caused him to feel like he had to leave Cair Paravel, didn't you?"

"No. Edmund did that. I would have made sure Tarrin felt like he had to leave Narnia." Peter's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut but it was late.

Lucy's mouth dropped open and then she whirled on Edmund. "How could you? It's Tarrin!"

"Lucy, I- Are you terribly fond of him?" Peter asked hesitatingly.

"Fond of him?" she shook her head. "You are both behaving like ninnies! Tarrin is our friend! And, for your information, I don't like Tarrin anymore than I like you or Mr. Tumnus! You are both going to apologize to Tarrin when he returns for behaving like such abhominable excuses for friends."

"But he kissed you!"

"Peter," Edmund hissed in warning.

Lucy crossed her arms and frowned at them. "Actually, I kissed him." The flabbergasted look that appeared on Peter's face was almost enough to distract her but then she felt the flush of embarrassment take over as she imagined how her brothers had acted or at least intended to act toward poor Tarrin. "Yes, Peter, I am the one who kissed him. He brought me a very special gift yesterday and I wanted to thank him, so-"

"So you kissed him!" Peter interrupted. He scowled at Edmund. "You told me Tarrin kissed her. Now I find that my sister kissed _him_!" He was still frowning darkly when he looked back at her. "You are not allowed to go around kissing boys, Lucy. You're too young."

"Too young?" Lucy laughed. "Peter, you were just a year older than I am now when you first noticed and then fell in love with Thalia."

"That's different!" he protested.

"How? And does that mean that you think you are the only one in our family who's allowed to fall in love and be happily married?"

"What? No, I just- Wait a minute, you want to marry Tarrin?" Peter looked at Edmund. "You didn't tell me they wanted to get married. We should have banished him. I'll not have my sister getting married at eighteen. That's far too young."

"Our sister. And Tarrin didn't mention marriage to me either. Maybe she hasn't told him yet."

Lucy pouted at Edmund when he shot her a mischievous glance. "That's not helpful, Edmund. Peter!" She caught her eldest brother's sleeve and held on, stopping him from charging out the door. "Wait! I do not want to marry Tarrin!"

Peter stopped then looked at her, a bewildered look entering his blue eyes. "You don't?" She shook her head and he dropped into a chair with a sigh. "Oh thank Aslan!"

"I don't think that was called for, Peter."

"Careful, Pete, you might drive her to drag the poor chap to the altar just to prove a point."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Edmund. "Grey Heath." Edmund clamped his jaws shut and bent his dark head, studiously poring over the maps. Satisfied that he wouldn't dare add any more complications, Lucy turned her full attention to Peter. He was watching Edmund with obvious curiosity. Clearing her throat, Lucy planted her hands on her hips in her best imitation of Susan and Kat when they were chewing out the boys. "Peter William Pevensie, I am eighteen years old, I am an adult, and I have been Queen for almost ten years now. I would think that you would trust me not to lose my head over any boy. My feelings for Tarrin are those of a friend. The kiss," here she could feel her cheeks warming in spite of her best efforts, "was nothing more than a thank you kiss between friends and intended for his cheek. It was pure accident that the kiss became a…a peck on the lips. And you should be glad that I prefer to keep Tarrin as a friend than someone who _does_ have designs on me like…like that despicable Lord Laufin! And if you even think about jumping to conclusions about my personal life or treating one of your own friends abhominably because of an assumption again, Peter, I will tell Thalia and Susan exactly what happened when you and Edmund went to Owlwood in Snowbrice."

Peter stared at her. Lucy whirled to face Oreius. "And I hope you don't get any ideas about intimidating Tarrin, Oreius, because he has done nothing wrong. And also because if you do, I'll tell Kat."

The Centaur arched an eyebrow then offered a slight bow. "It would appear that I have no reason to speak to Tarrin Peridanson about his behavior toward you, Queen Lucy. Although," he surveyed her brothers with a telling glance, "it seems I have great reason to speak to your brothers regarding Owlwood and Grey Heath. Thank you, My Queen."

Lucy smiled as her brothers groaned in dismay. She shook her finger at them. "And don't forget to apologize to Tarrin when he returns."

The feeling of satisfaction stayed with her until she reached her quarters. Her leg ached a little but it wasn't anything so bad that she even needed to use the ointment. A glint caught her eye and she smiled as she reached out to run her fingertips over the figure's golden mane. That Tarrin had thought to give her something like this—Aslan standing in triumph over the broken Stone Table, which was her absolute favorite memory of Him—was very sweet. Tarrin was very sweet and he made her laugh on a day when she had felt more than a bit overwhelmed by the thought of suitors coming not for Susan's hand but for hers. Yes, Tarrin was a very good friend. Lucy raised her hand to her lips then blushed. She shouldn't be dwelling on it. It was just a kiss and an accidental kiss at that. Not to mention it wasn't the first kiss she had shared with Tarrin when one counted the mistletoe kisses they'd shared over the last three Christmases. But…but it was her first kiss that wasn't tied to a tradition. It was a very nice kiss.

Lucy abruptly lowered her hand and went over to the desk. She could at least answer the letters from Kat and Thalia. And maybe she would jot down a little note for Tarrin just to reassure him that he wasn't in trouble with her. She touched the tip of her quill to the parchment wrote the 'T' before she changed her mind, transforming 'Tarrin' to 'Thalia.' After all, a personal note would be more likely to fluster Tarrin than set him at ease and she didn't want to make him more nervous. It had been a nice kiss, though.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so now we know what Lucy thought about the kiss annnnnd Lucy's brothers have learned that she doesn't mind playing hardball...and she'll win. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
